Immortal Problems
by themortalfangirl
Summary: "Haven't Met You Yet"- Michael Buble songfic. What happens when The Doctor, Magnus, Simon, and Ren find themselves having problems with their immortality. One-Shot.


Immortal Problems- Doctor Who, Tiger's Curse, and The Mortal Instruments "Just Haven't Met You Yet" Songfic

A/N: Hi! This is a one-shot. I wrote this in the past 3 hours. Yes! I got this idea out of nowhere while listening to "Just Haven't Met You Yet" by Michael Buble. Awesome song, btw. Made me think of all my favorite immortal characters that were lonely before they met their significant mortal others. I imagined Magnus, Simon, Ren, and The Doctor all singing this in a duet to Alec, Izzy, Kelsey, and *insert favorite doctor's companion here, mine is Rose ^.^*. If you don't recognize any of these people, then YOU SHOULD! Right now! Go buy all of those books! Sorry. This is the result. I hope you like and that you don't have a heart attack from the feels produced from this. Actually, I do. Means that it's good. Please, review if you thought it was cute or if you thought it was good. And you HAVE to listen to the song on repeat while reading this. It's a requirement. If you don't, then you don't get the full experience! Okay, carry on, and ENJOY!

Disclaimer: A couple mini cuss words, but you guys can handle that, right?

Me: Okay. This is gonna be a long one. Take it away Doctor!

Doctor: Allonsy! She does not own Doctor Who.

Ren: Or Tiger's Curse.

Magnus/Simon: Or The Mortal Instruments!

Me: Alright. Enjoy!

"DIE! DIE YOU ALIEN SCUM!" Izzy screamed at the screen, then let out a loud cheer when the level complete window popped up. Simon laughed. Never in a million years would he have imagined his badass girlfriend as a video game lover. But ever since he introduced them to her a few weeks ago, it became their favorite pastime. They had been going out for quite some time now, about two years, and his birthday had just passed. It was a good day and everyone was happy, well, except for him. His birthday only reminded him that he was now a vampire, and was never going to age. Izzy had changed a lot. Her cheek bones are now are more defined, less round. She looked more mature than she did when they met at the institute two years ago. A look he will never get. It had taken forever for Izzy to open up her heart to him and admit she was in love with him. When she finally did, they were both happy. _For now, until she realizes I'll be like this forever and she finds another shadowhunter to be her boyfriend. _Simon sighed. He suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with Izzy on top of him. "What are you-" He was cut off by her lips kissing his. She pulled away, too soon for his liking, and said, "Catch me!" She was out the door before he could reply. Simon laughed. He shook his earlier thoughts out of his head. If he wasted his time worried about how little time he has with her, then that's not using that precious time to the fullest. "Hey! Wait up!" With vampire speed, he caught up to her and hoisted her up, bridal style. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Thinking the same thing, they both leaned in for another kiss. This time, long enough for his liking. Yep. This is how he should spend his time. In the end, Simon realized, it'll all work out. Because they had each other. And that was good enough for now.

"_**And I know some day that it'll all turn out**_."

Magnus was on the couch, crying, and his appearance a mess. How could he have let this happen? It started out fine. He and Alec were snuggling on the couch, watching Supernatural reruns. They had gotten into an argument. Something small, but he couldn't remember what about. Somehow, the argument progressed, and the subject of his immortality came up. They had both said some things that they would regret later on. Alec ended up storming out. They rarely ever fought, and when they did, they always made up. Alec had never just up and left before. It made him worry that he wasn't going to come back. He cried silently into the pillow, hating himself, regretting the things he said. Why did he have to be a filthy warlock? Why did he have to be immortal? His blue-eyed angel wouldn't be in so much pain in he were normal like everyone else. If he weren't a freak. The lock on the door clicked, and Alec walked in the front door. He made his way over to where Magnus was sitting, prying the tear-stained pillow out of his hands and placing it on the floor. Magnus finally looked up. Alec looked just as torn as him. His hair was even more disheveled, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and his cheeks tearstained. Alec's arms found their way around his torso. Magnus enveloped him in a bone-crushing hug, his arms wrapping around the shadowhunter's neck. "I'm so sorry I left. I didn't mean what I said. I love you." Magnus heard him squeak out. Fresh tears threatened to sting Magnus' cat eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I love you so much." Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to Alec's. Alec's eyes widened with surprise, but fluttered closed with a small sigh. Alec leaned up, deepening the kiss. Magnus' hands moved from his neck to his waist. One of Alec's hand had a fistful of hair and the other cupped the older boy's cheek. They both had to eventually break off the kiss because they were going to suffocate. Magnus leaned his head against Alec's, both still catching their breaths. Bright blue eyes locked with his exotic cat eyes. Alec let out a laugh of relief. Magnus joined him. After a few more moments of enjoying each other's presence, "Darling, would you like to go to bed? I, for one, am very tired." Alec laughed, "Okay." They both stood up, and Magnus took Alec's and they made their way to their bedroom. Magnus was relieved that they were done fighting. This angel made him feel loved. Feel normal. Magnus knew that he was going to work and do everything in his power to find something to make him mortal. He would make his angel happy. He wouldn't let him move on while he was stuck in the past. Cursed to never age. You know what they say. Immortality's a bitch. But that's not gonna be a problem much longer, as long as Magnus has anything to say about it.

"_**You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out**_."

Ren stared at the trees that were blowing in the wind just outside the tent that his cage was stored in. Oh, how he wished he could be out there, with all of those people, watching the circus for a change. Not be the main attraction. Kadam has visited him whenever he can, promising that he is doing all he can to get him out of there and back home. But Ren has lost track of the years he's been stuck like this. He's just tired. Tired of waiting for something to happen that will change his life. Tired of traveling from circus to zoo to circus, doing tricks for people like some animal. Well, technically, he was one. A tiger. Really, he's just lonely. The only direct interaction he gets is when the feeder comes to feed him. And he remembers Mr. Davis, his tamer, talking about a new feeder. Ren wondered who this new person would be. He also wonders what it would have been like if he would have married Yesubi, and become King. But, no. He will still be here. Cursed to be a tiger, and live forever. His tiger hearing caught the faint sound of footsteps right outside the tent. In came Mr. Davis and a girl, about the age of 18. She had creamy skin, and long brown hair that came down in a side braid. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in a long time. He gestured to him and said, "Kelsey, meet Dhiren. Come here, I want to show you something." He proceeded to show the girl how to feed the tiger. Ren felt something he hadn't felt in a very long time. Purpose. He knew that from that moment on that he was going to do anything and everything to get to know this girl. Maybe he had finally found a reason to push on. To live. He vowed to never leave her side, to protect her, to be the one she loved. And that night it was confirmed, because he could, after more than 100 years, turn back into a man.

"_**I promise you kid, that I'll give so much more than I get**_."

The Doctor stared at the many controls of the TARDIS, wondering where he should go now. He's already been pretty much been everywhere, done pretty much everything, but he still felt a hole in each of his hearts. Living the life of a timelord had its perks. You had all the time in the world to do anything and go anywhere. The only downside was…..he was lonely. Sure, he's had many companions. Some he might have even fallen in love with, but…eventually they all go home. To their families. Their loved ones. They fall in love. Make a family, and live a full and happy life. But he could never do that. He didn't have a home anymore. Traveling in the TARDIS, saving worlds, going on adventures. That's the only life he knew anymore. Maybe, maybe, one day he'd meet someone he could travel with forever. Someone he could make his own family with, and not watch age before his eyes. Someone to fall in love with, to be his forever companion. He suddenly remembered that some Autons were planning to try and take over Earth in the 21th century. With a sigh, he began firing up the controls, course set for Earth. Little did he know, his life was about to change.

"_**Just haven't met you yet**_."

A/N: YYYAAAYY! WWWHHOOOO! I'm happy! I got this done in-(checks watch) - 4 hours! Wow! How time flies! Posting this at 1:32 in the morning, just for you guys. Love ya! Hope you liked it. See how I fit the lyrics in with the situation? No. Okay. Review? No? Okay, then. Love you anyways! Bye! ^.^

Till next time… ~themortalfangirl


End file.
